


Day of Kisses Ficlet Collection

by morganoconner



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of smooch ficlets for Valentine's Day that were written for people on my friends list. Schmoopy fun with characters and pairings (and fandoms!) of all shapes and sizes. ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of Kisses Ficlet Collection

**1\. Steve/Danny** (for pandionpandeus)

Danny didn't look good, Steve noted. It had taken a good five minutes for the shooters to stop firing into the water, and he and Danny had given it another two after the boat had sped away before finally deciding it was reasonably safe to come up. No matter that Danny handled it like a pro at the time, from the moment the jumped off the boat till now, now he looked like he was about to start panicking.

Sure enough, he took a deep breath and then promptly exploded. "Jesus Christ, Steve, do you think we could have cut that a little closer? Huh, _do you?_ I mean, bad enough that you decided it was a good idea taking on the Italian mob out in the middle of the goddamn ocean, but then you decided the best course of action was to practically _drown_ ourselves trying to get away from them?"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Now, Danny, it's hardly the middle of the ocean, we're only a couple miles from shore. And we didn't almost drown, we were perfectly prepared for –"

" _You! You_ were perfectly prepared, Steven, not me, because I didn't know I had to pretend to be a SEAL for a day and pack a freaking _oxygen tank_ in my back pocket _just in case_ they happened to be better armed than we'd counted on and we had to jump freaking ship."

Steve fingered the little breathing apparatus that had basically saved their lives, fighting a small grin.

"And don't! Don't look at me like that, like you're the innocent hero, always saving the day, like if I had died it wouldn't have been entirely you're fault! Hey! Hey! What do you think you're – _mmph!_ "

Steve decided that the best way to calm Danny down was by giving him something else to think about. And, well, kissing was usually a surefire way to take someone's mind off stuff, right?

He wondered how often on the long swim back he was going to have to try this method again, but at least for now, it seemed to be working just fine.

 

 **2\. Steve/Gabriel** (for miya_tenaka)

By the time Gabriel finally gets to the warehouse, Steve has already managed to pick the lock on one of the cuffs, and is almost done with the second. He looks over and raises an eyebrow. "Some guardian angel you are," he says between clenched teeth, because he's biting down on his back-up lockpick so he doesn't lose it. His fingers are clumsy and slick with blood, and he's already almost dropped the other one six times, so he figures he can be forgiven for choosing the _better safe than sorry_ route.

"Damn it McGarrett, you were supposed to wait for me," Gabriel grumps, folding his arms across his chest and looking like a petulant child while Steve continues to _dangle from the ceiling_. At least if Danny were here, he'd actually have come over to _help_ by now, but no, not this time. This time, Danny is off with his daughter and ex-wife in Italy, and he's left Steve to deal with this asshole in the meantime.

_Gee, thanks, partner._

"Thought you were supposed to be some kind of super SEAL or something," Gabriel says, tilting his head.

Steve glares. Then the lock snicks and the cuff finally opens, and he drops to his knees with a groan, his arms feeling simultaneously like they've turned to taffy and like they're on fire.

Gabriel does come over, now, appearing by Steve's side in an instant and kneeling next to him, finally looking a little bit concerned as he gentle lifts Steve's hands and inspects the wounds both on his wrists and on his knuckles. "Well geez, you know how to do a number on yourself, don't you?" he says with a low whistle. "I know a couple people I've gotta introduce you to sometime."

"If they're anything like you, really, don't trouble yourself." Steve hisses when Gabriel tugs him forward gently.

"Awww, don't be like that!" Gabriel gives him a big innocent smile that Steve doesn't buy for a second. Then he unexpectedly bends his head and brushes his lips over each one of Steve's abused knuckles.

Steve is about to yank himself away and ask Gabriel what he thinks he's doing, but then like magic, the pain in his whole body begins to abate, and the wounds disappear before his eyes.

The next time Gabriel grins up at him, there's a sparkle in his eye when he says, "No thanks necessary…but I do accept payment in candy."

Steve thinks he's going to have to have a long talk with Danny about family secrets later.

For now, though, he's pretty sure Grace left a bag of gummy worms in his kitchen cabinet.

 

 **3\. Past Gabriel/Castiel, a bit of Castiel/Meg** (for ladyknightanka)

Castiel certainly wouldn't call himself an expert on the art of kissing. He doesn't have _that_ much experience. But even despite that, his impromptu kiss with Meg is decidedly…lacking.

He remembers the caress of Gabriel's hands the first time he tried something like this. He remembers the sweet sounds of his brother's reassurances and the gentleness of his laughter and the catch-and-release of his lips, over and over and over until Castiel felt like he was drowning.

Meg, on the other hand, just…stands there, and then, when she finally understands what's happening, it feels more like she's trying to devour him than kiss him. It's very wet, and messy, and his lips feel a little bit sore after.

All in all, his first kiss in the last two thousand years could be far better, and he's more than a little annoyed at himself for having such high expectations.

He knows, of course, that this is entirely Gabriel's fault. He obviously ruined Castiel forever.

It figures.

 

 **4\. Steve/Danny** (for verasteine)

Danny came awake with a grunt, jolted out of a very nice dream by something damp and cold and heavy flopping on top of him. He batted at it, but it very rudely didn't budge. "Dammit babe, s'too early for you t'be this mean," he groused, blinking bleary eyes open to glare at the man on top of him.

Steve grinned unrepentantly, fresh from his morning swim, his own eyes sparkling. "Aww, come on Danno, it's Valentine's Day."

Danny reached over and grabbed for Steve's pillow so he could whap him in the face with it. Steve laughed, tugged it out of Danny's hands and threw it over the side of the bed. Then he folded his hands together on Danny chest and propped his chin on them, the better to stare at Danny with those ridiculous basset hound eyes.

"Stop it," Danny grumbled. "You're s'posed to be nice to me on this stupid day, aren't you?"

"Is that it?" Steve asked, tilting his head a little. "I thought I was supposed to look cute and steal kisses all day."

Danny snorted. "You're a piece of work, McGarrett," he said, but it didn't stop him from tugging Steve up by the collar of his shirt and laying one on him that he knew would have his partner seeing stars.

When Steve moaned into his mouth and tried to press closer, hands running over Danny's body like he was trying to touch every inch of him, Danny decided maybe he could be a little bit forgiving of the impromptu wake up call. Just this once.

 

 **5\. Jensen/Jared** (for peppervl)

"Jesus, Jared." Jensen cringed as he came into the hospital room.

"S'worse then it looks," Jared told him, grinning dopily. Obviously they had him on the good stuff.

Jensen sat down next to him on the bed, reaching out to take Jared's hand carefully…the only part of him, it seemed like, that _wasn't_ bruised all to hell. "I go away for two days, and this is what I come home to?" he grouched, swallowing back the real fear that had been lumped in his throat ever since he got the call.

"Not my fault." Jared pouted at him. "Dark. Other driver fell asleep. Bad brakes."

Jensen didn't ask him to clarify more than that. Jared already looked exhausted. "I know, babe. I know it wasn't your fault." Mr. Elkins, the driver of the truck that had slammed into Jared's little coupe, was perfectly fine. Which just fucking figured, as far as Jensen was concerned. "Doc says you can come home tomorrow. That sound good?"

Jared nodded, sighing a little as he brought Jensen's hand up and turned his face in to nuzzle at it. "Missed you. Stay?"

Like anyone was going to force Jensen away from this very spot until Jared was officially released. "Wild dogs couldn't drag me away," he promised. Jared smiled at him even as his eyes slipped closed, and Jensen leaned over to brush a soft kiss against the bruised and battered skin of his best friend's cheeks and forehead.

At the last moment before he could pull away, Jared turned, captured his mouth in a lingering kiss. "Love you," he murmured.

Jensen's eyes slid closed as he released a shaky breath. Too close. This had just been too damn close to worry about holding back now. "I love you too, Jay."

 

 **6\. Jensen/Misha** (for kriari)

The first day Misha walks back on set, Jensen tries to ignore the way his heart squeezes, or the way his breath catches, or the way his lips are tugged up in an immediate smile. But Misha is nothing if not observant, and he doesn't miss any of those signs no matter how well Jensen tries to hide them.

"Heya, Jen," he says, sauntering up like it hasn't been weeks since the last time they saw each other. His blue eyes glint in the sunlight, and his hair is as ridiculous as ever. "Didya miss me?" He grins, waggling his eyebrows.

"You're an idiot," Jensen tells him dryly. "And no. Not at all." _Yes. Jesus. Don't you dare leave again._

Misha takes a few steps forward, herding Jensen back until he's braced against the side of his trailer and Misha's hands are at his hips, brushing tantalizingly at the skin beneath his t-shirt. "Liar."

He kisses the protest right out of Jensen's mouth, and Jensen loses any desire he may have had to argue. Arguing with Misha is like cage fighting with a tiger, anyway; impossible, and inevitably not worth it.

Especially not when there are clearly better things they can be doing with their mouths.

They have some lost time to make up for, and he doesn't intend to waste it.

 

 **7\. Richard/Misha** (for puchuupoet)

Richard is at the Stove when Misha finally stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen sometime around noon.

"What's all this?" he asks around a wide yawn.

"Breakfast," Richard replies. "You were _supposed_ to stay asleep long enough that I could give it to you in bed."

"I live to screw up your plans, love." Misha ambles over, peeking over Richard's shoulder into the frying pan.

Heart-shaped pancakes. Richard is making him _heart-shaped_ pancakes.

Misha's heart melts. Just a little. Not that he'll ever tell his husband that.

Richard turns his head and pins Misha with a knowing look and a smug smile as he kisses the tip of Misha's nose. "If you get back into bed, I'll show you what my plans were for the syrup afterwards."

Misha blinks, barely-awake mind fizzling as it tries to process that.

When it clicks, he doesn't run for the bedroom, but it's a pretty close thing.

 

 **8\. Sam & Dean** (for nwspaprtaxis)

Sam doesn't know how the witch did it, but by the time he was close enough to shoot her, she'd already managed to do the spell, instantly transferring his hallucinations to Dean. She'd been trying to incapacitate him, and hell if she didn't do exactly that. Sam watched Lucifer disappear before his eyes and watched terror enter Dean's and there was nothing at all he could do to stop it.

It didn't stop Dean from killing her stone-cold dead, but afterwards, he dropped like a puppet with his strings cut, staring glassy-eyed at some perceived horror Sam didn't want to imagine, and since then, Sam's had a hell of a time trying to get him back to the motel room.

The second Sam finally gets him on the bed, Dean is curled up and shivering, shaking his head and begging for them to _stop it, please, stop it, not Sam, not Sammy, please._

"Dean," Sam tries, bending close and gripping his brother's arm hard enough to bruise. When that doesn't work, he gingerly gets into the bed in front of Dean, wrapping his arms around him as best he can and whispering, "Come on, I've got you, it's okay. I'm right here, Dean. I'm right here, I promise. They can't hurt me."

Sam knows what these hallucinations are capable of, knows that Dean has his own set of nightmares to draw from, knows that a lot of them are just as bad as anything Sam suffered. He closes his eyes against the feelings of helplessness as Dean trembles in his hold. It's so unlike Dean to show any kind of weakness that Sam's heart feels like it's breaking.

It takes time, a long span of minutes and seconds that Sam tries and fails not to count, but finally Dean starts to settle down. He clings to Sam, buries his face in Sam's neck and tries to calm his breathing.

"This sucks," he says tightly, his voice as rough as if he'd been screaming. "Jesus fucking Christ, this sucks so hard."

"I'm sorry," Sam murmurs, even though he knows Dean will yell at him for implying it's his fault.

Sure enough, one of Dean's hands unclenches from Sam's shirt for just long enough to whap him upside the head, and against all odds, Sam manages a laugh. Dean's going to be okay. This sucks, but if Dean can still manage to be an overprotective asshole, they can get through it. Just another day in the life of the brothers Winchester.

Sam tries to believe it as hard as he can.

"You good?" he finally asks softly.

Dean nods against his collarbone. It feels less sure than Sam would like, but that's not surprising. "Just…don't go anywhere," Dean mumbles, not daring to look up at Sam. "Not till this is over. Okay?"

"Not going anywhere," Sam promises. "Ever." He strengthens his hold on his big brother and presses a kiss into Dean's hair and promises himself that he'll take care of Dean for as long as Dean needs him, just like Dean has always done for him.

 

 **9\. Steve/Danny** (for chosenfire28)

Steve could feel it buzzing under his skin, the knowledge that Danny was _right here_ , close enough to touch and be touched, alive and well beneath the bruises. Ready with that tone of voice that was just so _Danny_ it was like an ache in Steve's chest, and he couldn't. He just _couldn't_ deal with this.

"Hey, what the hell is up with you?" Danny asked as they parked in front of headquarters.

Steve's jaw clenched. "Don't," he growled. "Just…don't." He slammed the door harder than he should have, stormed into the building like the wrath of God.

Behind him, Danny scrambled to keep up, grabbing Steve's arm just as they made it inside. "Wait just a damn –"

Steve whirled on him, shoving Danny up against the wall hard. " _Shut up_ ," he said. "You almost died, and for what? So we could get a useless piece of intel? This case – Wo Fat – _none_ of this is worth anything if you're gone, Danno!" He didn't even realize he was shouting until he could hear the echo ringing in his own ears. Danny's eyes were wide, and bruises were probably forming under Steve's grip, but he couldn't make himself let go. Couldn't stop himself from shaking his partner, trying to make him understand. " _I need you_. You're not allowed to die, you hear me?"

Danny stared at him for a long moment. "Loud and clear," he finally replied. "No dying, check. Steve…"

He didn't want to hear the words. Didn't want to listen to reason or logic or common sense, not when it had been so close. Too fucking close. So he cut the words off at the pass, pressed his mouth to Danny's and swallowed them whole even as they changed into inarticulate moans.

The sound of clapping broke him from the sheer desperation of the moment, and Danny's laughter against his mouth knocked him the rest of the way out of his own head. _Damn it_ , he thought, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his partner's.

Kono's voice behind him was chipper when she said, "Tell you what, cuz, they sure know how to put on a show!"

And Chin's amused response, "Can't argue with you there, I suppose."

Danny gave Steve a helpless little grin, and Steve couldn't help the laughter that just poured out of him then, relief and adrenaline and giddiness overpowering him like it never had before.

The next time, Danny kissed _him_ , and this time he reveled in the sheer joy of it.


End file.
